mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Breaker
- Black SP= }} |-| TRF= - CX09= }} }}The Max Breaker is an Aero Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in December 1997. It is the first MIni 4WD car in the line-up. The TRF version of the car was also released in June 1999. It was featured in the manga and anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! MAX as Gouki Ichimonji's machine. It was superseded by Blazing-Max in the series. General info Both the Max Breaker and the Max Breaker TRF features a mostly flat, low-drag, front open-wheel body design. Max Breaker The original Max Breaker featured a large flat spoiler with tiny winglets that was attached on the rear of the bodyshell. The straight-and-curve decal pattern on the front and the flame-like decal pattern on the rear can be seen on the bodyshell. It is mainly in white, with blue highlights and red trims on it. It has the black canopyt. It was equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke X wide-type wheels with flat parallel tires. The original Max Breaker comes with the red wheels and black tires, while the Black Special comes with the gunmetal wheels and red tires. Only the Black Special comes with a standard motor. Max Breaker TRF The TRF version includes holes in certain parts of the body shell, including the canopy, similar to those used in Fighter Magnum VFX and Cyclone/Beat Magnum TRF. Unlike the Max Breaker, the TRF has the V-shaped spoiler. Part of the front headlight parts was also removed. It is mainly in white, with blue and red highlights. It was equipped with the large-diameter 5-spoke TRF-type wheels with Avante-type slick tires. The original Max Breaker TRF comes with the yellow wheels and black tires, while the CX09 Black Special comes with the black wheels and white tires. Only the CX-09 Black Special and the XX-13 Violet Special comes with a standard motor. In the manga and anime In the original manga, the Max Breaker started out without decals and lacked air intakes on the front cowl. In the anime adaptation, however, it already has the decals and special air intakes on it. In both media, the Max Breaker, codenamed Z-2, was developed by Masamune Ichimonji along with the other Z Number cars. It was given to his eldest son Gouki, who keeps it even after being kicked out of the Borzoi School due to want to race fairly rather than engage in battle racing. In the manga, Gouki had tuned the original Max Breaker to the point it was losing balance, as it lost to Beat-Magnum TRF in a race inside Dr. Tsuchiya's underground lab. With help from Dr. Tsuchiya, the car was redeveloped to fix these issues, with the decals and air intakes added. In the anime, the Max Breaker has the special technique known as 'Max Storm', in which the car creates an aero barrier to give the car a boost in speed and acceleration. However, it cannot be used during cornering as higher speed is required to create the aero barrier and cornering is very difficult while initiating Max Storm. The Max Breaker was eventually replaced by the Blazing-Max, but the situations in the manga and anime are different; In the manga, shortly after the Ichimonji brothers' cars lost to Ryo Takaba's Rising-Trigger, Gouki immediately upgraded the car to Blazing-Max, while in the anime, however, the Max Breaker was destroyed by Marina Ogami's Phoenix Stinger under her father's order, forcing Gouki's father, Masamune to develop the Blazing-Max. Technical info Length: 156 mm (Normal/TRF/CX09), 153 mm (XX-13/Black Special) Width: 92 mm (Normal/TRF/CX09), 98 mm (XX-13/Black Special) Height: 39 mm (Normal/Black Special) Chassis: Super X Chassis, Super XX Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 and 3.5:1 (Normal/Black Special), 4:1 (TRF/CX90/XX-13) Trivia * Unlike the TRF variants of the Cyclone Magnum and Beat-Magnum the Max Breaker TRF sports on its cockpit the pilot name "Gouki", hinting that after redeveloping the original Max Breaker Z-2 in the manga, Dr. Tsuchiya made the TRF model for Gouki himself as the first real model upgrade to the Z-2 but still was nonetheless superseeded by the Blazing-Max which utilized the new chassis shared with the prominent members of Tsuchiya's TRF Victorys. Gallery Boxarts MaxBreakerBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Max Breaker. MaxBreakerTRFBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the TRF. MaxBreakerCX09Boxart.jpg|Boxart of CX-09 Black Special. See also * Blazing-Max External links Tamiya Japan * Max Breaker on Tamiya official website * Max Breaker TRF on Tamiya official website * Max Breaker CX09 Black Special on Tamiya official website * Max Breaker Black Special on Tamiya official website * Max Breaker CX09 Black Special (reissue) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Max Breaker CX09 Black Special on Tamiya America official website * Max Breaker Black Special on Tamiya America official website * Max Breaker CX09 Black Special (reissue) on Tamiya America official website Bunka * Max Breaker XX-13 Violet Special on Bunka official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Aero Mini 4WD cars Category:Z-Number cars